


Control

by DonnaAlina1



Series: Sexy Stories [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaAlina1/pseuds/DonnaAlina1
Summary: Just enjoy the story of a sexy teacher. Who knows? Maybe he'll come after you next~
Series: Sexy Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592980





	1. Chapter 1

_**A man that's good in bed is hard to find.** _

_**But now? Hell you can find a man who's good in and out of bed.** _

_**His name?** _

_**Xavier Baresol.** _

_**A man with pale skin, red eyes and a toned body. He may look like a teenager but he was already twenty. And a lot of women were definitely after him, for he had a reputation of making people his slaves** _

_**And he's here to give immense pleasure to all~** _

_**** _


	2. Clinic Tease

Xavier Baresol. A young teacher who was teaching at an all girls school. And apparently, he was screwing with a lot of girls, including the staff. But there was one person he loved to pleasure.

Aquiza Akabane

She was pretty, smart, and the best part? Well, she was easy to control. Aquiza was dating Dennis, but Xavier’s charms and special hypnotism (not really hypnotism, he just used the art of seduction and slowly teasing her) made her become a slut for him and only him. And believe me when I say that their first time involved a lot of juices.

Now the two were in the school infirmary. Xavier had gotten a concussion and had called Aquiza over. Once inside... That’s where the show begins.

“Look. We don’t have time so just take off your shirt.” Xavier says as he unzips his pants. Aquiza does as told. The older yet handsome boy motions her to come over, and Aquiza goes to him on the bed. “Stick out your tongue.” Xavier commanded. Aquiza did so, and Xavier kissed her. They were lucky that the walls were soundproof. Slurping noises were heard as they kissed.

“Touch my...” Xavier says in between kisses. “Dick...” As they were kissing, Aquiza was stroking his erect cock through his boxers. “Ah... you’re... already wet~” Xavier says, feeling the younger girl’s wet underwear. “Does this mean you were already wet when you came~?” He chuckled as he inserts a finger inside of her. “M-Mhm...mmm...” Aquiza squirmed. “You’re such a slut, Aqui-chan.” Xavier smirks and adds another digit inside of her. “B-But... ahhh~ I’m... ahn~ you’re slut~” Aquiza moaned, suddenly missing the sensation of his fingers inside her.

“See? I haven’t even started and yet your soaking, slut~” Xavier puts his hand in front of her. “Clean up, my slut.” Aquiza wasted no time in licking her own juices off of Xavier’s slender fingers. “Ah, that’s a good little slut...~ Now, how about I tease you?”

They move into a straddling position. Xavier slowly grinds his hard erection on her wet underwear and licks her ear.

“Sensei...~ If you do that I’ll— ahh~ sensei~!” Aquiza was a squirming and moaning mess.

“Sensei wants to tease you more, Aqui-chan~” Xavier whispers seductively, still licking her ear.

“Sensei... I’m going to cum~”

“Cum for me, my slut~"

And so, she did. Xavier smirked as he felt his cock harden under her. "Now that's a good little slut~" he patted her head. "Get to class, sweetie. We'll have another lesson later."

The two exited the clinic in a clean fashion, but Aquiza was still wanting more.

And Xavier knew.


	3. Slave Initiation

It was now already after school, and only students who were in detention along with a few teachers who were in charge of watching the students.

Only two people weren't present in detention.

Xavier and Aquiza were in one of the dance studios. The student was pressed against the mirror as Xavier was grinding his cock to her open and wet ass.

“You really wanted me so bad that you decided to have sex with a girl?” Xavier chuckled at the student. “I wonder if your boyfriend knows about this~?” Aquiza holds her moans as Xavier slowly slides his cock into her ass. 

See, after the sexy session they had earlier, Aquiza wanted more. She had a friend who was also screwing with Xavier, and because Aquiza was still horny, they did it in the library. What they didn’t know, was that Xavier was watching every bit of the action.

"Ah!” Aquiza moaned as Xavier began to thrust inside her. Xavier was smirking throughout the sex. If he had known that this student was easy to manipulate, then he would have made her his slave a long while back. But it’s not too late, is it?

Xavier pulled out, making Aquiza shiver, missing the feeling of his cock. “Aqui, do you really want me?”

“Yes, sensei~” Aquiza says and already she begins to tremble.

“Then prove it.” Xavier kneels down and starts licking her hole, and Aquiza was a moaning mess.

“Ahh~! Sen~Sei!” She throws her head back. “I wa-want to be your only slaAVE!” she moaned loudly, drool coming out of her mouth as her legs trembled in excitement.

'This was too easy.’ Xavier smirked to himself. Giving one long, last lick. Aquiza came. Xavier got some on his fingers, then made Aquiza face him.

“Clean the cum off as a contract, slut.” Aquiza grabbed Xavier’s hand and began licking her own juices off, not even caring that her pussy was dripping. Xavier patted her head. “What a good little slut~"

Once finished, Xavier sat down on a chair with Aquiza, his cock in her ass. "Pump in and out, little slut." He chuckled as Aquiza began sliding in and out as Xavier teasingly rubbed her cummed soaked clit.

Xavier was getting a good slave, but for some reason... He wanted more.


	4. Holes in Place (M x M)

Dennis and Aquiza are the ideal couple. However, what Dennis didn’t know was that his girlfriend was now a slave for Xavier. Xavier, who was an attractive young teacher and a sex god, decided to try something new... He looked at Dennis, and smirked to himself. ‘I am going to have fun with this little boy.’

**•••••••••**

Dennis couldn’t believe what he was listening to.

“Sensei...~”

“Shh, you wouldn’t want anyone to hear us, right?” ‘Why is my girlfriend having sex with our teacher?!’ He thought angrily. Dennis had just gotten out of his study session and wanted to walk home with his girlfriend. Passing by the restroom, he had heard moaning.w

His girlfriend's moaning.

He wanted to go in and hit the teacher with a boot but somehow, his body wasn’t conveying the same emotions. D

Dennis was rock hard. I mean, that was a new side to his girlfriend he hadn't seen. And who knew she had such a sexy body?

He was lucky that the hallway wasn't crowded, since it was already past 6:00 in the evening. He slowly reached for his pants and stroked his cock slowly.

“Fuck...”

“Hmm? Den?”

Dennis looked up and saw his beloved Aquiza, her uniform blouse loosened and her skirt raised. Dennis didn’t even notice that she was outside. And he didn’t notice that Xavier was behind Aquiza. Xavier smirked at the sight. Looks like he didn’t need to have alone time after all. 

"You..." Dennis glares at Xavier. "You're a teacher for Pete's sake! And to my girlfriend?!" He shouts furiously. "You are--mhmm..."

Aquiza was stroking his hardened cock. "Sensei's really good at making me happy... I know you do, but why don't you feel it for yourself?"

"I am straight, Aquiza." Dennis says.

"Not for long." Xavier knelt down with Aquiza, and they began their work.

Dennis was trying hard not to moan in this situation. 

His beloved Aquiza and his drop dead gorgeous teacher was licking his cock at a teasing manner.

“How long... mhmm...” Dennis managed to muster out. “Ha-Has...” They didn’t answer. Well, they were about to answer, if Dennis didn’t give his release so quickly. “Bitter, but sweet enough for me.” Xavier licked his lips seductively, and Dennis became hard again. What was he feeling at this point? Dennis was straight, but he was... liking this...? Dennis tried putting his train of thoughts together but the tracks were stopped when he felt himself being tightened.

Aquiza was thrusting in out of him. And so was Xavier. “Shit! You—Ahh~!” Xavier smirked once more, knowing that he already made another slave to his collection.

"I'm coming... I'm coming! Ohh~!" Dennis arched his back in pleasure as he felt Xavier hit his spot, and he came inside of Aquiza. The girl was on birth control so it was alright. As for Xavier, cum was on his cock.

Dennis was panting heavily. Did he just enjoy this?

"Call me when you need me, Dennis." 

The last thing Dennis saw before succumbing into pleasure was his girlfriend's erotic face and Xavier's hot tongue on back on his neck.

Xavier was going to enjoy this even more now.


	5. Master's Puppy

A few weeks have passed since that event, and somehow Dennis never got the image of his hot teacher out of his mind. It was just that feeling... Of being dominated... Just felt so good.

He smirked to himself at an idea he had thought of. There was a school festival coming up, and their class settled for a cafe. 

Dennis knew how to tease him. He'd seen Aquiza tease him from time to time. He knows how to make his master come to him.

**•••••••••**

Xavier was trying hard to get a boner right now.

Apparently Dennis and a few other males who looked like girls were doing a dance performance of "Bad Girl, Good Girl" by miss A. Dennis was the leader, and God, Xavier knew that this boy was teasing him.

The dance itself was sexy, and so were their maid outfits. Sometimes Xavier would get a flash of Dennis' underwear, and that was a turn on on its own.

And when Dennis licked his lips, the boner was feeling tight in his pants.

'This puppy is getting more than just a reward.' Xavier smirked at the thought.

**•••••**

When the festival ended, Dennis had asked to meet Xavier behind the school. Once Xavier obligated, he saw Dennis, only wearing his panties from earlier and a long white button up blouse that reached his waist 

Dennis rubbed his legs together, making Xavier hard. "...sensei.." he starts as he slowly removes his panties, revealing a hardened and throbbing cock. Xavier went towards him, leaning down to suck on his neck while giving Dennis light pinches on his cock.

"Nngh..." Dennis squirmed, his knees feeling weak. Xavier stopped kissing his neck when he felt precum on his fingers. "Let's have a sit, shall we?" He whispered seductively as Dennis nodded.

As soon as Xavier sat down Dennis crawled towards him and kissed his lips. As they kissed, Xavier was unbuttoning his blouse and pinched his nubs. 

"Sensei..." Dennis murmured in between kisses. "Let me... Taste you... Like..." Dennis gave a mewl as they kissed more feverishly. 

He pulled away, smirking. "Blow me, puppy."

Dennis knelt down and did as he pleased. Xavier was completely enjoying himself as his new slave was sucking away. "What a good little puppy~" he cooed while petting his head .

Dennis kept sucking like his life depended on it. Even though Dennis was straight, he couldn’t help but love this guy’s ways of seducing him. Sure he was still pissed because he had gotten his girlfriend, but now? Fuck that.

Dennis felt his cock spasm in his mouth and swallowed of his cum, some forming like drool on his lips. “Mhm... Sensei tastes so good~"

“Now it’s my turn.” Xavier chuckled as he proceeded to lick his ass.

“Haa?! Ahh~!” Dennis somehow felt his prostrate being hit? Damn, was this guy’s tongue that long?

“Sensei... im gonna—!" 

"Just cum, baby~”

Dennis came all over, and Xavier swallowed. “You’re a good little dog~” He smirked. "But you have to wait for sensei to finish his work." He made him bend over, spread his ass wide. "For now, enjoy this feeling~"

"Hai, sensei~" Dennis gave and erotic face at him to match Xavier's dominant look before moaning as he thrusted inside roughly.


	6. Dirty Dreams & Phone Calls

Aquiza woke up, her panties wet yet again from the dirty dream she had about her teacher. Who could blame her? He was giving her immense pleasure and add it to Dennis's roughness when it came to intercourse. This girl was already eighteen. It was fine for her to do this.

But going back... Aquiza dreamt about the first time they did it. Xavier was whispering dirty nothings in her ear, and she was refusing. Soon her rationality was gone as soon as Xavier kissed her roughly, then went straight to her neck, breasts, then wet clit.

Aquiza grabbed her phone and looked at a picture of Xavier, and she begins to play.

**•••••••**

Xavier had a day off today and was currently at home grading papers. It had been an hour since he started and it had been six hours since he'd taken a break. Then, his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered and placed it on loudspeaker. And all he heard was familiar moaning.

His Aquiza's moaning.

"Ahh... Nngh... Haah~"

Xavier was even hearing slurping sounds. It was clear that she was fingering herself and was currently missing him. Xavier smirked.

"Come baby... Feel me just right inside your tight, little, pussy..."

Aquiza was moaning even louder, if it was possible. Xavier could hear lewd sounds coming from her pussy, and Xavier was getting rock hard.

"S-Sensei... Ahh I'm cumming..." 

"Just come for me, my little slut~ Just imagine me. thrusting inside of you~" Xavier heard a loud moan of satisfaction and dripping of juices.

"Do you want Sensei to discipline you right now?" Xavier asked in a deep voice.

"Hai, sensei." 

The phone turned off, signaling that she hung up. Xavier chuckled as he stands up and gets ready for the evening.

After all, what kind of teacher would he be if he wouldn't discipline his own student for being bad?


	7. Risky Sex

"Aqui! Your teacher is here!"

Aquiza mentally panicked. Crap. If she had known this would happen she would have been prepared. She blamed herself for accidentally going into contacts and called her hot and sexy teacher.

Aquiza went downstairs, wearing a bathroom robe since the only thing under her was a nightgown. Downstairs she saw her teacher, looking hot as ever, talking to her mum on the couch. Her mom looked at her.

"Aqui, this man requested to give you private lessons... You never said anything about your grades." Xavier gave a knowing sly smile. "Don't worry. My lessons are effective and she'll be able to obey them."

Aquiza felt herself drip for a moment.

"Well... You can go up to her room and make her study." Her mom says. Aquiza was mentally trying to kill her mother but the thought faded when Xavier licked his lips.

And so, with no words the two went upstairs to the girl's room. Once inside Xavier locked the door and hugged Aquiza from behind. "You naughty girl~" he whispered in her ear and slid his hand under her robe and groped her. Aquiza blushed and moaned under his touch. Xavier chuckled and nibbled on her ear. "This is why I love you so much, Aquiza~" His hand takes off her robe, and he smirks at the student's sexy nightgown. "I wonder what would your parents say when they find out you're a slut~"

Aquiza was keening and moaning. Xavier's hands roamed all around her body and soon he was pinning her to the door and licked her wet crevice.

"Aqui?" They heard her mom from outside the door. "Lie, sweetie." Xavier whispers, going deeper in her wet cavern.

"Don't you worry, mo-om." Aquiza says, holding in her moans as Xavier's tongue was moving around her clit. "I-I'm enjoying th-the lesson...~"

"Well..." Her mom sounded skeptical, but sighed. "If you say so. And when you two are done, bring him down for dinner."

Footsteps then faded, and Xavier looked up at Aquiza, licking off her juices. "Oh? So you enjoy my lessons, eh?" He chuckled. "Well.. I have something in mind~ I want to make someone enjoy this even more~"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I want you," Xavier whispers seductively. "To voice record every moment of this, so you can remember this, and think of me every time you play when sensei's away~" Aquiza grabbed her phone, obliging the order.

And so, with the voice record on, Xavier began whispering dirty nothings into her ears and "disciplined" her right.

When they were finished, Xavier was still giving her slow anal. "I have business to do with Dennis, alright, my little slut?" He kissed her neck.

"Hai, sensei~" Aquiza moaned in delight, her ass getting wide with Xavier's cock inside.

Let's just say that Xavier had two servings of dessert after leaving Aquiza's house.

And Aquiza was once again masturbating to her teacher, thanks to the voice recording.


	8. A Punishment Before You Leave

A two months have already passed. Xavier and Aquiza weren't having their time because, as the teacher said, he still had business. 

But because of that, she changed. 

Aquiza was being more sexy. She always had the upper part of her blouse unbuttoned and trimmed her skirt to make it look short for a viewing pleasure. 

Xavier noticed, and he actually bit his lip every time he would see her. The last person he had ever had sex with (before with Dennis and Aquiza he had sex with his girlfriend, who broke up with him a year ago) never had a change like this. He wanted to take back on his word but he couldn't. He still had others.

But all that went out the window when Xavier saw Aquiza bend over, giving a complete view of her panties.

'Fuck it.' 

**••••••••••**

Aquiza was internally panicking. She knew had to seduce him to get at least one session, but somehow she thought it would backfire. Though Aquiza saw Xavier biting his lower lip a few times and got one too many peeks of her ass (which meant that it was working), she was still nervous.

Right now she was in an empty classroom with only a table inside and a cabinet. It was already after hours so it was fine for her. Her mom was always busy so she wouldn't even notice if Aquiza was home. The windows were big, and since they that a complete view of the city (the school was near a mall) it was perfect for Xavier to bend her over. Besides they were a few stories high. No one was going to see them. The only thing that they were going to see was another building, which was a hotel room with a wide balcony.

Aquiza heard the door open, then close. Xavier was standing there, his necktie removed and the same sexy smirk on his face. "I believe you didn't understand that I have business to take care of." He says huskily, walking over to Aquiza. "I know, sensei, but..." She glances down at his erection. "I want to be pleasured again before you do someone else... Please sensei..." She moans unconsciously because of her begging.

"I'm going to have to punish you, my slut." Xavier chuckled. "Sit on the table, now." 

Aquiza does as she says. And Xavier stands right behind her. "Do you want sensei to teach you?" He whispered in her ear. Aquiza knew where this would lead to. She knew Xavier liked this type of play, because it shows that he was the dominate one in the relationship.

And for sure as hell she loves it.

"Hai, sensei...~"

"Let me take off your clothes first." Xavier slowly unbuttons her blouse and tosses it to the ground along with her bra. Her skirt and panties were easily slipped off, and Aquiza was naked. 

"I'm going to teach you how to properly play when I'm not around." Xavier chuckles and guides her hands to her plump and large breasts, gently groping them. "Rub them together, along with your hardened nubs, slowly... And listen to my voice while you do it." Aquiza does what he says, and she mewled. Xavier was still near her ear, so he started to whisper dirty nothings into her ear, degrading her in the process.

"Won't your mother be ashamed once she finds out about this? Or maybe your friends once they find out? You really are a little slut, aren't you?" He licks her ear gently as Aquiza moans, feeling as though Xavier was the one massaging her. Though she was being shamed she didn't give a damn. If this teacher was going to give her endless pleasure then she was going to be a shameless slut.

"Keep doing that with the other hand, my slut." Xavier guides her right hand down to her wet crevice. "Tease yourself before putting them in... I want it completely soaked." He chuckled darkly as Aquiza does as told, seeing the ecstasy on her face.

"Ohh~" Aquiza was smiling as she teased herself. "Sensei, I think I'm dripping~" she showed him her sticky fingers, and Xavier licked it all off. "Make yourself cum, my slut."

Aquiza instantly puts two fingers inside of her and she moans in both pain and pleasure. "Sensei~! Ohh keep shaming me~!" She arched her back, reaching her own spot. 

"You're such a turn on, yet you're still a pathetic slut." Xavier smirked. With one satisfying moan, she came. "Sensei, I came a lot~" she giggled and licked her own juices off.

"Now that's a good little slut." Xavier stroked her hair. "Sensei's going to give you a reward, OK?" He kissed her lips. "Take your phone out, now." 

The commanding tone made Aquiza wet again as she took her phone from her bag. Xavier placed it somewhere so only their chest and downwards were only seen. "Face me and spread your legs." 

She did as told, and Xavier already let's let his hard cock. Xavier smirked and slowly placed it inside, earning a groan. "You're so tight, even after we've been doing~" He guides her hands to his shoulders, and she clings to him. "I'll move." Xavier says and starts thrusting.

"Sensei... Sensei, senSEI~!!!" Aquiza moaned loudly, giving Xavier an erotic look as he thrusted faster. "Cum inside me, cum inside your little, pathetic slut!!"

"I'm cumming, Aquiza." Xavier grunted.

"Ahhh~!!!"

They both came, with some still dripping. Xavier kissed her roughly, and Aquiza kissed back, grinding. 

"Let me..." Xavier murmurs in between feverish kisses. "Finish my business... Then I'll bring you with me..."

"Hai..." Aquiza replied, still wanting more.

And that night was filled with moans and more...


	9. Blowjob

Now three months have passed since Xavier and Aquiza had done their play. While the teacher noticed the changes of Aquiza, he also noticed the changes in Dennis. 

Dennis was one of the only guys who was dominant. Though a few times Xavier was fucking him senseless, there were times that the gorgeous teacher would let him dominate. 

And Dennis loved that.

Right now Dennis was in Xavier's car. Xavier had taken him out for food (he did this with Aquiza as well... And they had sex in the restroom) and of course they start off with a make out session.

Both were fighting for dominance. Their tongues were colliding, and each time they pulled away with a string of saliva connecting their mouths, they would kiss again. If you were close enough, you would hear them moaning.

"You are such a good kisser, sensei..." Dennis murmured in between kisses.

"Am I?" Xavier chuckled at this and kept kissing.

Dennis pulled away and latched his lips onto Xavier's pale neck. "Yeah... Right---right in my neck, oh God I love that..." He gives a sigh of pleasure. Dennis kept sucking on his neck until he found a certain spot, earning another sigh and a moan from him. "Oh that feels good... Good Lord it feels good~" he moaned in satisfaction as Dennis was slowly pushing him down on the car floor. Sneakily he unzipped the older one's pants and slipped his hand into his boxers before kissing once more.

Dennis pulled away with as he continues to stroke Xavier's, cock, his index finger touching the tip. "Sensei has precum coming our~" he whispered seductively. "Blow me." Xavier says to him.

Dennis did oblige, but oh good lord, he was teasing Xavier by licking his shaft slowly as precum starting coming out. 

"M-Mhm... Ha-Haa..."

Dennis smirked at the moans he was hearing from his teacher. The slow licking soon became deep throating. 

"Nngh... My puppy... You're-- ohh lord~"

Dennis licked all of his cum off both his mouth and his cock. "Sensei, we can continue this, right?"

Xavier, for the first time in his life, blushed.

Because Dennis was holding his dick and slowly rubbing it again. "Because I think you still have energy to play with your puppy~"


	10. Changed For Pleasure

For a while, Aquiza and Dennis went back to their normal lives... Well, at least it was still normal. From time to time they would have "sessions" and would have experimented with new things. 

Xavier on the other hand, began to notice the changes with the women and men around him. They became more needy, yet he didn't mind it. Xavier was used to all the attention and was experienced in a lot things. You can thank his parents for that.

But for an unknown reason, Xavier had quite his job: Everyone became upset with it, but nonetheless, the ones who wanted him and the ones who couldn't get enough still managed to find him and the younger male would happily give them their kinks and fantasies.

Aquiza and Dennis were just little things he would use for boredom and pleasure.

Xavier had more to find~


End file.
